


Doubt to Nothing

by Basingstoke



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	Doubt to Nothing

Lex found his father in Lex's lab, toying with his equipment.

"What did you do with him?" Lex said.

"A few tests," his father said, a smile playing over his lips. "A few experiments. It won't hurt a boy like him, and think of the results! They boggle the mind, Lex."

"A few tests. And you'll let him go." Lex stared into his father's eyes.

"Of course." His father stared back with the faint frozen smile.

Lex closed his eyes for a long moment; and when he opened them, tears rolled down his cheeks and his father grinned triumphantly.

"I can't believe a single word you say any more, father," Lex whispered, his voice hoarse, and his father's smile didn't have time to fade before he collapsed from the bolt of the taser.

The tears didn't stop as he knelt by his father and considered the options before him. To stop a man with limitless resources and no morals--

He bent down and kissed his father's forehead; then he went to his workbench and made a solution; then he injected it into his father's heart.

When his father's pulse stopped fluttering he called 911; and when Clark stood beside him at his father's grave, silent and doubting, the tears stopped falling, and he only felt cold.

end.


End file.
